Mother's Day
by Demetra83
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de ViniVidiVinci. Les miracles se produisent rarement. Sam et Jack peuvent-ils survivre sans un ? S/J sont mariés dans cette fic.
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de la fiction de Vinividivinci "Mother's Day"  s/9340682/1/Mother-s-Day

Avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur.

Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. J'ai essayé de respecter la mise en forme de départ. Les reviews seront transmis à Vinividivinci.

**Note de l'auteur :** l'histoire comporte deux chapitres. Mais, pour les amateurs de réalisme et d'angst, je vous suggère de vous arrêter au premier chapitre. Le chapitre deux est réservé à ceux et celles qui aiment les happy end et la guimauve.

Merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Elle l'avait toujours détesté, même si chaque année avait semblé être un peu plus facile jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse presque - mais pas tout à fait - l'ignorer. Les premières années, ça avait semblé se faufiler en elle, sans prévenir et puis - vlan !- elle voyait toutes les cartes et les publicités pour les bouquets, les restaurants et les bijoux. D'une manière ou une autre, elle remarquait toujours les petites filles marchant à côté de leur mère - sautillant et bavardant, rassurées par l'amour maternel.

Les premières années, passant par le lycée puis l'université à l'académie, ce jour arrivait et la peine la balayait, comme si c'était hier encore. Elle se souvenait de son père, passant la porte, la regardant comme la mort - la mort de sa mère en fait. Elle avait l'impression que la sensation d'étouffement resserrait sa gorge et sa poitrine. C'était comme si les vagues de chagrin lui percutaient le dos, menaçant de la frapper à nouveau. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle savait que si elle commençait, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

La fête des Mères. Comme elle l'avait toujours détesté. Quelque part, c'était pire que l'anniversaire de sa mère, ou l'anniversaire de sa mort ou Noël - ou n'importe quelle autre fête de l'année. Non, la fête des mères était le jour qui lui faisait se souvenir ce qu'elle avait perdu - qu'elle n'avait plus de mère.

Même si elle le gérait mieux aujourd'hui, elle avait pour habitude de passer la journée loin - soit à parcourir le pays à une vitesse sur sa moto, soit courir si vite et si longtemps que la fatigue lui donnait l'impression que ça lui passait au-dessus. Elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait essayé, plus jeune, pour tenter d'oublier. Elle avait même essayé de boire pour faire fuir la peine, mais ça l'avait toujours rendue malade et encore plus misérable, donc elle avait arrêté.

Elle avait toujours détesté la fête des mères - détesté avec une passion profonde et durable - mais elle avait réussi à cacher la douleur et l'ignorer - jusqu'à cette année, où tout avait refait surface. Elle sentait à nouveau comme aux premières années - comme si rien ne pouvait faire disparaitre sa douleur.

Elle n'avait pas parlé à Jack de ses états d'âme, bien que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ça, c'était lui. Il ne penserait jamais du mal d'elle ou ne penserait qu'elle était une moins que rien en tant qu'officier ou femme. En fait, elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait s'il savait comment elle sentait - mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle ne voulait pas rajouter à sa propre peine.

Elle se mit à rire ironiquement quand elle pensait à quelle vitesse les choses peuvent changer. Jack savait sûrement - il était passé par quelque chose de pire et avait compris que le bonheur était éphémère et pouvait être arraché sans avertissement.

Ils avaient été si heureux quand ils avaient découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Ils ne l'avaient pas prévu - n'ayant pas vraiment pensé que ça pouvait arriver. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, les médecins pensaient qu'il était peu probable qu'elle puisse avoir des enfants. Ca avait été un coup dur, mais Jack lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils avaient Cassie, dit-il, et un jour, elle leur donnerait des petits-enfants. Et il avait dit qu'ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre. Il lui dit qu'il était heureux, rien que tous les deux - et elle avait fini par le croire.

Et puis, elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. C'était un miracle, avait-elle pensé. Elle s'était mise sur son trente et un, avait préparé un dîner romantique pour lui et après ça, elle lui avait donné, gaiement, un cadeau bien emballé. Il avait levé un sourcil - demandant à quoi ça rimait, elle avait juste désigné le cadeau et il l'avait ouvert. Il lui fallut quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait alors qu'il sortait les petits chaussons et les avait regardés. Quand il leva la tête, elle put voir l'expression confuse sur son visage. C'est quand elle lui avait sourit que son visage avait changé. Il s'était levé, l'avait soulevée de sa chaise et l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Ils avaient été si heureux ces quelques semaines - extatiques à la pensée d'avoir un enfant, leur enfant. Jack avait décidé de prendre sa retraite, pour être son fils ou sa fille. Elle avait refusé au début, mais quand elle avait réalisé que c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment, elle avait accepté. Elle avait cessé de partir en mission pour un futur proche - ce qui lui allait. Elle voulait protéger la vie qui grandissait en elle.

Tout ça était parti en fumée quand elle s'était réveillée avec de terribles crampes. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir les draps couverts de sang et elle avait compris. Ils avaient perdu leur bébé et avec lui, tous leurs rêves et espoirs.

Elle avait été dévastée - c'était comme si une partie d'elle était morte avec leur enfant. Jack avait été là pour elle, l'aimant et la soutenant mais ne disant rien au sujet du bébé. Elle s'était emportée contre lui, l'accusant de ne pas s'en soucier, en criant qu'en fait, il n'avait jamais voulu cet enfant.

C'était seulement après son départ - toujours sans dire un mot - qu'elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle s'était sentie horrible, malade, sachant à quel point elle avait été cruelle et blessante, qu'elle l'avait fustigé à cause de sa propre peine et avait été terriblement injuste. Elle l'avait attendu pendant des heures, de plus en plus effrayée comme il ne revenait pas. Elle avait essayé d'appeler son portable mais tombait toujours sur la messagerie. Elle était à deux doigts d'appeler la police ou l'armée de l'air, quand elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle se précipita à sa rencontre - se jetant sur lui et s'excuser. Quand il la regarda, elle s'arrêta, figée. Il avait clairement pleuré - elle pouvait le dire à ses yeux rouges et gonflés ainsi qu'à son visage complètement dévasté. Elle ne put parler - elle fit un pas en avant, voulant le réconforter, ne sachant pas comment.

_"Je suis tellement désolée, Jack" _dit-elle enfin, doucement. _"Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je suis tellement désolée" _répéta-telle. _"Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime tellement !"_

Il la regarda un instant et elle se demanda si elle avait brisé quelque chose avec ses mots cruels. L'avait-elle perdu ? La détestait-il de l'avoir accusé de ne pas aimer leur enfant ? Elle se brisa presque quand il tendit la main et l'attira à lui, passant ses bras autour d'elle.

_"Je suis allé faire un tour"_ dit-il, doucement. _"Je ne sais même pas où. J'ai juste - conduis." _Il s'arrêta de parler et la tenant fermement - si étroitement que ça faisait presque mal, cependant elle ne dit rien. _"C'est moi qui devrais être désolé" _dit-il après un silence pesant. _"Je - ne savais pas quoi dire" _expliqua-t-il._ "Je viens de - Je - Mon Dieu, Sam." _Il bougea sa tête pour la presser contre son cou. _"J'aimais aussi le bébé" _dit-il si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine. _"Tellement fort. J'ai - on a perdu notre bébé, Sam."_

Elle le tenait fermement, en sentant qu'il commençait à trembler puis elle sentit les larmes chaudes couler dans son cou. Il pleurait en silence et elle sut qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie, elle a continué à le tenir simplement, le berçant doucement. Comme il permettait à sa peine de s'écouler, elle sentait la sienne reculer doucement. Le savoir en deuil lui permit de commencer à guérir. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il s'en souciait, qu'il avait du chagrin, qu'il ressentait aussi la perte de leur enfant autant qu'elle. Elle sut alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû douter. Il ressentait profondément les choses - si profondément que souvent, il ne pouvait pas les exprimer avec des mots. Elle a continué à le tenir et ses larmes ont commencé à couler.

Les semaines suivantes avaient été difficiles, mais ils passèrent tout leur temps libre ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement, en étant là l'un pour l'autre. Il l'emmena loin pour une semaine - pas au chalet, mais dans un endroit aux plages de sable fin et au soleil brûlant. Là - pour la première depuis leur perte, ils avaient réussi à faire l'amour.

Sam trouva que c'était une des choses les plus curatives du monde. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait d'être ensemble, de se donner l'un à l'autre, qui emportait la douleur, même si ça n'était que pour un court instant. Elle supposa que c'était l'ultime célébration de la vie et de l'amour, même si elle ne voulait pas l'analyser trop profondément. Elle voulait seulement être avec lui, lui montrer à quel point il était aimé - et accepter son amour en retour.

Quand ils étaient rentrés, la vie reprit son cours. Elle était soulagée de n'avoir parlé du bébé à personne. C'était trop tôt - et vu comme ça avait fini, ils avaient eu raison de ne rien dire. Parce que personne d'autre ne savait, elle n'avait pas à subir les commentaires, cependant bien intentionnés ou voir la compassion dans les yeux des autres. Elle savait que Daniel et Teal'c pouvaient dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais aucun d'eux ne dit rien.

Parfois, cependant, elle aurait aimé qu'ils sachent. Elle regarda Teal'c un jour, se dirigea vers lui, passa ses bras autour de lui et fondit en larmes. Il la tint pendant un long moment - son ami, son frère, sa force. Quand Jack sorti de son bureau, il avait l'air triste mais sourit à Teal'c, le remerciant silencieusement. Teal'c hocha la tête, laissant son frère deviner qu'il était là, pour eux deux. Il ne demanda pas ce qui n'allait pas, mais sa présence calme les aida.

Daniel avait tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de demander mais s'arrêta à chaque fois, comme sachant que cette fois, il valait mieux garder le silence. Il passa un certain nombre de soirées chez eux, riant, parlant et taquinant comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé. Mais il savait que quelque clochait et ils surent que ça l'inquiétait. Il avait finalement parlé à Jack, un soir, après qu'elle soit allée se coucher.

_"Tout va bien ?" _fut sa seule question, alors qu'il était assis face à Jack.

_"Mmm" _fut la réponse évasive de Jack.

_"Parce que tu sais que je suis là pour toi - pour vous deux, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_"Ouais"_ sourit Jack. _"Nous le savons, Danny." _ Il s'arrêta et regarda la bouteille dans sa main, commençant à retirer l'étiquette. Il resta assis en silence pendant un moment mais finalement, quelque chose monta en lui et il savait qu'il devait parler. _"Ecoutes, ne dis rien à Sam, mais elle a fait une fausse couche il y a quelques semaines. Nous sommes seulement - c'est dur."_

_"Oh mon Dieu, Jack - je suis tellement désolé."_ Daniel se leva et se dirigea vers son ami. Il tendit sa main et Jack l'observa pendant une seconde, et la prit finalement. A ce moment-là, Daniel le tira sur ses pieds, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Jack s'inquiéta de se donner en spectacle s'il se mettait à pleurer. Il ne le fit pas mais en était proche. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et réussit à retenir ses larmes.

_"Merci" _dit-il en se reculant, avant de s'asseoir. Il se sentait mal à l'aise mais quand il regarda son ami encore debout en silence, quelque chose en lui se brisa. Il commença à parler.

C'était une chose rare chez lui, mais cette fois il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un - de laisser sortir ses sentiments pour ne pas exploser. Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Sam - il ne pouvait pas lui faire savoir combien il souffrait encore. Elle avait sa propre douleur et son chagrin et il devait être fort pour elle. A l'heure actuelle cependant, il ne se sentait pas fort. Il se sentait perdu, désorienté et mal. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette douleur depuis qu'il avait perdu son fils. Il ne savait pas comment traverser ça et il devait vivre avec.

Daniel n'était parti que très très tard dans la nuit mais au moment où il était parti, Jack se sentait mieux qu'il n'avait été depuis la fausse couche de Sam. Il savait que la douleur n'avait pas disparu pour toujours, mais il savait aussi que tous les deux pourraient et voudraient traverser ça et pour la première fois, il sentit que les choses iraient mieux. Dieu merci, il l'avait encore elle et ses amis.

Les semaines passaient et les choses reprenaient leur cours normal. Sam n'avait toujours pas repris le travail à temps plein et ne semblait pas le vouloir. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de retourner sur le terrain et il craint qu'elle ne tombe en dépression. Elle l'assura que ce n'était pas le ça et ne semblait pas déprimée, juste triste parfois, pas très intéressée par le travail. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la Sam bourreau de travail lui manque un jour, mais il trouvait cette femme ultra décontractée inquiétante. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Sam se dit qu'elle devrait juste dire à Jack ce qui la tourmentait. Elle allait de mieux en mieux, doucement et lui aussi. Ca faisait quatre mois depuis qu'elle avait perdu le bébé et la douleur était toujours présente - mais la vie continuait, même si elle n'était pas encore au point où elle se sentait vraiment heureuse. Malheureusement, elle savait que cela prendrait un certain temps car non seulement elle devait gérer la perte de son enfant, mais également la perte de ceux à venir. Tomber enceinte avait été un coup de chance, un miracle. Elle savait, dans son coeur, qu'il avait été leur seule chance. Le médecin leur avait dit qu'avec les blessures qu'elle avait subies dans le passé, il serait difficile de porter un enfant, même si elle tombait à nouveau enceinte, ça finirait probablement en fausse couche. Elle n'aurait aucune chance de découvrir la maternité - et elle ignorait si elle pourrait supporter cette douleur.

Et maintenant... la fête des mères qui ne faisait que souligner sa perte - la perte de sa mère, dont la douleur était revenue aussi fort que jamais et la perte de son enfant. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait passer sa journée. Elle devrait peut-être enfourcher sa moto et rouler si vite qu'elle pourrait semer l'agonie.

Bien sûr, la douleur s'aggravait parce qu'elle ne partageait pas ses angoisses avec son mari, avec l'homme qui l'aimait complètement et totalement. Elle sentait énormément coupable pour cela surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'ouvrir sur sa propre perte, celle de son fils. Il ne dit pas grand-chose au sujet de Charlie, mais il l'avait invité avec lui sur sa tombe. C'était avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'elle était enceinte et il ne s'agissait pas d'une date particulière, parce qu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il voyait Sara ces jours-là et qu'il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle voyait arriver avec sa nouvelle épouse. Sam avait compris et l'avait embrassé. Elle savait qu'il tenait encore à son ex-femme, mais il n'était plus amoureux d'elle. Elle était sûre de son amour pour elle et ne s'inquiétait pas de le voir retrouver son ex-femme plusieurs fois par an, sur la tombe de leur fils.

Mais elle était allée avec lui au cimetière et s'était sentie honorée bien que triste. Elle regarda la pierre tombale et pensa que c'était horrible qu'une vie ait été fauchée si jeune et si cruellement. Ce qui était tout aussi terrible était la culpabilité que Jack portait encore. Il gérait ça dans une certaine mesure, mais elle pouvait dire, par la façon dont il regardait la tombe, qu'il souffrait encore. Elle n'avait rien dit - il n'y avait rien qu'elle aurait pu dire, mais elle avait tendu la main et pris la sienne. Il n'avait pas parlé non plus mais la manière dont il serra sa main parla pour lui. Ca signifiait quelque chose pour lui de l'avoir là. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui dire à propos de la fête des mères qui approchait ?

C'était dimanche prochain - et elle se sentait tendue et triste - et affreusement coupable. Elle avait été cassante avec Jack et il l'avait regardé avec surprise. Ce qui était pire était qu'elle lui avait à peine adressé la parole et avait tourné la tête quand il s'était approché pour l'embrasser avant de partir au travail. Elle s'était effondrée en larmes juste après, mais n'avait pas le courage - ou la volonté - de l'appeler. Elle était en colère, blessée et triste - et elle avait tiré à boulets rouges sur lui, à cause d'une stupide fête approchant.

Elle devait lui dire. Elle devrait juste lui dire que la journée serait dure et qu'elle serait dure à vivre jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini. Il comprendrait - bien sûr que oui. Elle se souvenait clairement comment il était à l'anniversaire de la mort de son fils. Elle se souvenait de la première année qu'elle avait servi sous ses ordres, comment il avait traité chacun d'eux et l'avait presque faite pleurer. Ils étaient en mission off world et tard cette nuit-là, elle s'est assise près du feu, pendant son quart, maudissant silencieusement le colonel avec tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel s'assit tranquillement sur le rondin, près d'elle.

Après quelques minutes silencieuses, il demanda _"Tu vas bien ?"_

_"Je vais bien !" _répondit-elle sèchement, refusant de lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

_"Ecoutes - je sais que Jack a été un peu - cassant aujourd'hui."_

_"Cassant ?" _répliqua-t-elle, cinglante. _"S'il n'était pas mon officier supérieur, je..."_

_"Tu ?"_

Elle regarda du coin de l'oeil et grimaça._ "Je ferais mieux de ne pas le dire."_

Il sourit légèrement et se tourna pour lui faire face. _"Ecoutes Sam - normalement je ne dirais rien, parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle mais - lâche-le avec ça, ok ? Il ne pensait pas toutes ces choses et - il se sentira mal après."_

_"Vraiment ? Quelque part, je n'y crois pas Daniel. Merde, peut-être que je méritais ce qu'il a dit."_

_"Non, ne pense jamais ça. Ecoutes, promets-moi de ne rien lui dire ?"_

Elle le regarda et fronça les sourcils._ "Bien sûr que non."_

_"Bien - et puis tu sais - c'est dur pour lui en ce moment. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'est pas vraiment en colère contre toi et je ne pense pas qu'il ait même réalisé comment il était, c'est juste que..."_ Il s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. _"C'est juste que c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de son fils vendredi. C'est vraiment un mauvais moment pour lui."_

_"Son fils ?" J'ai entendu des rumeurs mais je n'étais pas sûre..."_

_"Ouais, hé bien, c'est vrai - si tu as entendu que son fils s'est tiré dessus par accident. Jack s'en veut toujours - c'était son arme."_

_"Oh mon Dieu !" _dit-elle en se couvrant la bouche. "Le pauvre homme !"

Daniel sourit à nouveau. "Ne le laisse pas t'entendre dire ça. Il ne veut pas de pitié, Sam - il veut gérer ça à sa manière et malheureusement, ça signifie que parfois, il s'en prend aux autres. Il suffit de ne pas le prendre personnellement."

Bien sûr, Daniel avait raison. La semaine suivante, le colonel avait été extrêmement charmant et correct et était sur le chemin de la rédemption envers elle. Il ne s'était pas excusé ou n'avait mentionné son comportement, mais elle savait que c'était sa façon de dire qu'il était désolé. Chaque année, après ça, il était malheureux quelques jours avant l'anniversaire mais une fois que c'était passé, il revenait à son état normal. Habituellement, il essayait de ne pas travailler à cette date, mais parfois il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'être en mission. Pourtant, Sam ne le prenait plus pour elle après ça - mais elle continuait à se sentir mal pour lui.

Jack comprendrait sûrement quand elle lui dirait ce qui le dérangeait - et elle allait devoir lui dire. Et elle le devait - il la tiendrait, l'écouterait et serait là pour elle. Elle le savait, mais elle avait toujours redouté d'avoir à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait aller de l'avant et oublier - mais tout conspirait contre elle et elle ne pensait qu'au fait qu'elle avait perdu son enfant et sa mère - et cette fête des mères était cruelle, cruelle fête.

Elle soupira, s'assit, les pieds sur la table et pensa à l'appeler pour lui demander de rentrer. Elle rit presque à cela. Quelque part, elle pensait pas qu'il serait bien vu ni approprié d'appeler un général de l'armée de l'air et lui demander de quitter son travail parce qu'elle s'apitoyait sur son sort. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il le ferait sans hésiter - à moins bien sûr que la Terre soit attaquée. Là, il y réfléchirait à deux fois.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée de son mari et que c'était un homme exceptionnel. Qu'il l'aimait totalement, elle n'avait absolument aucun doute. Qu'elle était la femme la plus chanceuse de l'univers, ça aussi ne faisait aucun doute. Et qu'elle avait été une garce absolue avec lui ce matin. Elle gémit et se couvrit les yeux avec les mains. Elle devait lui dire, vraiment.

_"Hé, Sam ?"_ Il était presque sept heures du soir et Jack rentrait tout juste. Elle était assise sur le canapé, à regarder une émission débile - elle ne savait même pas comment ça s'appelait. Au moment où elle avait entendu sa voix, elle se leva et courut à sa rencontre. Il était juste d'enlever sa veste et avait encore un bras dans la manche quand elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Il lutta un peu pour arriver à la tenir avec un bras encore dans sa veste, mais avait finalement réussi à mettre ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer. _"Ça va ?"_ demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête contre sa poitrine. Il continua de la tenir - mais après quelques minutes, il leva son menton. _"Il est arrivé quelque chose ?"_ demanda-t-il, évidemment inquiet.

Elle secoua la tête, puis la reposa sur sa poitrine, le bruit de son cœur la rassurant. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait besoin de lui - de tout. Avec un petit rire pour elle-même, elle recula, tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et commença à la tirer vers l'escalier.

Il suivit docilement, un sourcil levé. _"Euh, Sam ?"_

_"Viens" _dit-elle, un petit sourire sur le visage.

_"Où m'emmènes-tu ?"_ demanda-t-il, bien qu'il était presque sûr de le savoir.

_"Au lit, idiot !" _lui dit-elle. Elle sourit de nouveau - pour la première depuis des jours, elle se sentait vivante. Elle savait que la douleur et la peine étaient toujours tapies, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle pensait était qu'elle était la femme la plus chanceuse du monde et qu'elle avait besoin de sentir son mari, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il avait raison - qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et ils seraient heureux ensemble.

_"Ça t'ennuie de me dire ce que ça signifie ?"_ demanda-t-il, plus tard. Il était appuyé sur son coude, regardant vers elle. Son corps luisait encore de la sueur qu'ils avaient tous les deux produit._ "Non pas que je me plaigne" _lui dit-il avec un sourire et un petit baiser_ "mais je ne rentre pas à la maison pour ça. Du moins, pas avant le dîner."_

_"J'avais envie de toi !"_

_"J'avais remarqué !"_

_"Je t'aime" _dit-elle doucement. _"Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui et - j'avais besoin de toi."_

_"Je t'aime aussi." _Il se pencha et lui donna un doux et lent baiser sur la bouche._ "Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as semblé - plus triste - ces derniers jours."_

Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire en coin. _"Je suppose que certains jours sont plus durs que d'autres" _lui dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire._ "Je sais - mais ça devient plus facile" _lui dit-il._ "Et rappelles-toi que tu m'as toujours, moi !"_

Le lendemain était samedi et ils s'occupèrent de la maison, ne faisant rien d'autre qu'apprécier de passer la journée ensemble. Ils sortirent pour une longue balade et Sam refusa de penser à demain. A un moment, elle suggéra même à Jack qu'ils sortent leurs motos et qu'ils aillent faire un tour le jour suivant.

Il avait donné une réponse évasive, qui n'était pas non. Ils dînèrent tranquillement - un repas qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble - et regardèrent un film débile.

Ils firent à nouveau l'amour avant de dormir et Sam refusa de penser à la fête des mères, aux bébés, aux mères ou - tout sauf Jack.

Ils dormirent toute la matinée - ou du moins Jack. Elle s'était réveillée tôt, se sentant terriblement triste. Elle avait passé le temps à regarder son mari dormir, en remerciant Dieu de l'avoir lui. Elle tendit la main et balaya une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle sourit quand il fronça le nez et une seconde plus tard, ses yeux se sont ouverts.

_"Bonjour, la marmotte"_ dit-elle.

_"Quelle heure est-il ?"_ demanda-t-il, fatigué.

_"Euh, presque dix heures"_ dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle se mit à rire à sa mine choquée. Il ne dormait jamais si tard. _"Ça doit être toutes ces activités, hier"_ l'informa-t-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour, mais il regarda l'heure pour confirmer ses dires. _"Je ferais mieux d'aller me laver"_ dit-il soudain. Et sans attendre de réponse, il était déjà à mi-parcours quand elle réalisa où il allait.

Elle s'était recouchée et haussa les épaules. Elle savait que Jack avait passé trop d'années dans l'armée pour aimer se lever tard. Pourtant, il était en week-end et son travail ne l'occupait que du lundi au vendredi, sauf en cas d'urgence. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis décida de se joindre à lui. C'était une bonne façon d'économiser l'eau, se dit-elle.

Après une douche à deux, ils s'habillèrent. Sam se demanda ce qui se passait car Jack ne cessait de regarder sa montre._ "Tu attends quelque chose ?"_ lui demanda-t-elle, finalement.

_"Hein ?"_ demanda-t-il, en la regardant avec des yeux innocents. _"Je me demande juste quelle heure il est."_

_"Et tu as besoin de vérifier toutes les deux minutes ?"_

Il haussa les épaules et sourit, mais continua de vérifier sa montre.

Elle terminait de se maquiller quand on frappa à la porte. Elle pivota pour regarder Jack._ "Qui ça peut bien être ?"_

_"Allons voir !"_ répondit Jack, bondissant sur ses pieds. Avant qu'elle ait une chance de répondre, il la tira sur ses pieds et la conduit dans le couloir.

Ils descendirent l'escalier en même temps et furent devant la porte en quelques secondes. Jack recula. _"Ouvres !"_ lui dit-il.

Elle regarda avec méfiance, mais se pencha en avant et ouvrit la porte. _"Cassie !"_ cria-t-elle puis elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_ demanda-t-elle finalement, après quelques minutes.

_"Salut Sam !"_ dit Cassie en souriant et en lui faisant un autre câlin. _"Oncle Jack !"_ Elle se tourna vers l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un père, même si elle l'appelait "Oncle". Elle lui fit une accolade et un sourire.

_"Merci d'être venue petite"_ dit-il, faisant courir un doigt sur sa joue.

_"Hé, je n'aurais jamais manqué ça !"_ lui dit-elle.

_"D'accord, je pense que j'ai raté quelque chose !"_ dit Sam, en reculant pour regarder les deux personnes qui signifiaient tant pour elle._ "Que se passe-t-il ?"_

Cassie sourit et se pencha vers son sac, qu'elle avait jeté au sol en arrivant. Elle sortit un paquet et une enveloppe. _"Joyeuse fête des Mères, Sam !"_ dit-elle à la femme qui était comme une mère pour elle - maintenant qu'elle avait perdu sa mère biologique et sa mère adoptive.

_"Joyeu - Quoi ?"_ Elle regarda Cassie et Jack, portant la même expression - pleine d'amour, de tendresse et d'inquiétude. Sam regarda l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit lentement, pour en sortir une carte.

_"Chère Sam,_

_J'ai eu la chance d'avoir trois mères dans ma vie - celle qui m'a mis au monde, celle qui m'a adopté et toi. Quand j'ai perdu mes deux premières Mamans, tu étais là pour moi et j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un qui m'aimait, sur qui compter. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie et je sais que je ne suis pas seule. Toi et Jack êtes ma famille, je t'aime tant, comme si nous étions liés par le sang. Au lieu de ça, nous partageons un lien qui est encore plus fort. Tu es ma mère - ma mère de cœur et je t'aime._

_Cassandra"_

Sam leva les yeux vers les deux personnes debout, face à elle et se mit à pleurer. Mais cette fois, les larmes n'étaient de la tristesse ou de la peine, elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait. Elle était une mère - même si elle n'avait pas donné la vie et ne le ferait jamais. Elle avait aimé Cassie à partir du moment où elle avait trouvé la jeune fille, toute seule, unique survivante de sa planè l'avait aimé toutes ces années où elle avait été la fille de Janet et avait été la "tante" particulière pour elle. Janet avait confié sa fille à Jack et elle - et elle en était plus reconnaissante qu'elle ne pouvait l'exprimer. Elle s'essuya les yeux et tenta de sourire aux deux membres de sa "famille", terrifiés à la pensée d'avoir commis une erreur.

_"Merci"_ dit-elle. "_Je t'aime Cassie - tu es ma fille et je t'aime trop Jack - c'était ton idée, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Il haussa les épaules et la regarda, mal à l'aise. _"Euh, Cassie et moi_" marmonna-t-il.

_"C'était l'idée de Jack"_ dit Cassie_ "même si je comptais t'envoyer une carte et t'appeler. C'est lui qui a pensé que ça serait mieux en personne et il m'a acheté un billet d'avion. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il l'ait fait !"_ Elle sourit de nouveau et courut vers Sam, pour lui faire un autre câlin.

Cette nuit-là, alors que Sam était au mit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette journée avait si différente que prévu. Il y avait eu de la tristesse et des larmes pendant qu'elle et Cassie avaient parlé de leurs mères et de leur perte. Elle n'avait pas parlé à la jeune fille au sujet de la fausse couche, décidant que Cassie n'avait pas besoin de ce fardeau, mais juste de trouver ici la guérison qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle porterait encore le deuil de la perte de futurs enfants mais elle avait une fille et un mari merveilleux, elle avait Daniel et Teal'c - quelle meilleure famille pourrait-elle avoir ?

_"Ça va ?"_ demanda son mari, alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit. Il la regarda attentivement, la mine inquiète.

_"Je vais bien"_ dit-elle en souriant. _"Merci."_

_"De rien"_ sourit-il en retour.

_"Tu savais tout depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?"_ demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

_"Ouais"_ dit-il en hochant la tête._ "J'aurais aimé que tu dises quelque chose. Tu n'as pas à souffrir en silence, tu sais."_

_"Je sais, je ne - je n'ai pas voulu ajouter ça à ta peine"_ lui dit-elle, se tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face.

_"Tu aurais dû"_ dit-il simplement._ "Te regarder souffrir est plus difficile que si tu m'en avais parlé"_ lui expliqua-t-il.

_"Oh"_ fit-elle, en levant les sourcils._ "Et de ton côté ?"_ demanda-t-elle. Ils savaient tous deux que Jack aussi gardait les choses pour lui.

Il soupira et appuya sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il souffla doucement. Enfin, il prit une profonde inspiration et parla._ "La fête des pères est dans un mois"_ dit-il doucement._ "C'est - toujours difficile, je m'attends à ce que ça soit pire encore cette année"_ admit-il. Il tourna la tête et elle put voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

Elle se tourna de son côté du lit et le tira près d'elle. _"Je serais là pour toi, comme tu as été là pour moi aujourd'hui, Jack"_ lui dit-elle doucement. _"Nous allons traverser ça ensemble."_ Elle put sentir son hochement de tête, mais le garda contre elle. _"Hé, on pourrait aller voir Cassie à ce moment-là"_ dit-elle._ "Nous pourrons aller voir sa chambre à la cité universitaire et rencontrer ses amis."_

_"Je suis sûr que je vais adorer ça"_ dit Jack, grimaçant._ "Mais - oui, allons quelque part, ça va aider."_

Ils restèrent allongés, tous les deux, pensant à la perte, à leur famille et l'un à l'autre. Ils se sont finalement endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**FIN** (pour ceux qui aiment la vraie vie et le bonheur avec une touche d'angst - ne lisez pas plus loin)

Le chapitre 2 continue - mais c'est seulement pour ceux qui aiment les happy end et une touche de guimauve.


	2. Chapter 2

_Toutes mes excuses pour le délai mais ça a été la folie depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler sur cette trad ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que j'aurais plein de reviews à transmettre ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Pour ceux qui aiment la guimauve**

Ca avait été une longue journée - une longue semaine même - l'enfer, une longue décennie et il était fatigué. Il pensait vraiment à prendre sa retraite à nouveau, même s'il avait une boule au ventre en pensant à la raison qu'il avait eu de prendre sa retraite l'année précédente. Il avait prévu de rester à la maison avec leur fils ou leur fille, mais ce rêve avait pris fin avec la fausse couche de Sam. Tous deux avaient fait leur deuil et tout allait bien. Ca arrivait une fois de temps en temps, quand il pensait combien il aurait aimé avoir un enfant avec Sam.

"Hé bien, il faut cesser de t'inquiéter à ce sujet" se dit Jack. "Rentre à la maison, auprès de cette magnifique femme qui est la tienne et profite de la vie. Tu es un enfoiré de chanceux alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort !" Au moment où il rentrait le soir, il se sentait mieux - encore fatigué mais heureux.

"Chérie !" dit-il avec un faux accent étranger "Je suis à la maison !" Seul le silence lui répondit. Sam devait travailler tard. Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était plus de sept heures. Il fronça les sourcils et espéra que tout allait bien. Il monta se changer et entra dans la chambre tout en tenant sa cravate. C'était quelques secondes avant de remarquer Sam, assise sur le lit.

"Oh - je ne pensais pas que tu étais à la maison" lui dit-il, se penchant pour lui donner un rapide baiser sur la joue, puis il continua à se déshabiller. Ce n'est qu'au moment d'enfiler son sweat-shirt qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle était assis figée, les yeux dans le vide. "Sam ?" Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit les mains, une sensation de terreur lui glaça les intestins. "Sam, parle-moi ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il fallut une seconde mais elle avait finalement tourné la tête et l'avait regardé, hébétée et confuse. Elle cligna des yeux et sembla juste se rendre compte qu'il était à la maison. "Jack ?"

"Oui - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Tu es à la maison." Elle fronça les sourcils "quelle heure est-il ?"

"Je ne sais pas, sept heures passées. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, se sentant presque frénétique. "Sam, dis-moi, qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Quoi ?" Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. "Je suis désolée - ça doit être - je - je ne sais pas comment te dire a, je suis désolée." Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle le regarda comme si quelqu'un était mort.

Oh mon Dieu - Hammond ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? "Sam, s'il te plaît - c'est quoi ?"

Elle déglutit et leva la main pour repousser les cheveux sur son visage. "Je suis désolée" répéta-t-elle. "Je suis - c'est juste -" elle avala. "Je ne me suis pas sentie bien ces derniers temps, je pensais que ça n'était pas grand-chose - J'étais seulement fatiguée. Mais ensuite, j'ai réalisé que -"

"Je suis enceinte, Jack" dit-elle, allant droit à l'essentiel. "J'ai été prudente - nous l'avons été tous les deux - mais de toute évidence, ça n'a pas été suffisant et je suis enceinte."

Il ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il pourrait gérer ça à nouveau. Non pas qu'il ait le choix mais - le médecin avait dit qu'il était peu probable qu'elle puisse mener une grossesse à terme et ils devaient s'attendre à une autre fausse couche, une autre perte. Mon Dieu non - Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver ?

"Je suis désolée" dit-elle encore. "Je - je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça arrive."

Il le savait et il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était autant sa faute que la sienne. Et c'était aussi difficile - plus difficile - pour elle que pour lui. Ils en avaient parlé et avaient finalement prévu qu'il subisse une vasectomie pour que ça n'arrive pas. Même s'ils savaient que c'était peu probable, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle tombe enceinte par hasard, pour éviter une autre perte. Il rit doucement. Son rendez-vous était prévu pour la semaine suivante. Quelle ironie.

"Je sais" lui dit-il doucement, en mettant son bras autour d'elle. "Nous allons traverser ça ensemble."

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire à nouveau, Jack" gémit-elle. "Savoir que je porte notre enfant et que je vais probablement faire une fausse couche. Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire."

Il s'était déplacé légèrement pour la regarder. "Tu veux y mettre un terme maintenant ?" lui demanda-t-il, sentant son coeur se serrer. Il avait compris comment elle se sentait et il savait que c'était sa décision, mais cette pensée le rendait malade. C'était un enfant désiré, même s'il n'avait que peu de chances de survie. S'en débarrasser comme ça, sans même lui laisser une chance - il ne le voulait pas.

Il y eut une pause, puis il la sentit bouger. "Non" dit-elle finalement. "Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de le faire non plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Il sentit le soulagement jusque dans ses orteils et en conséquence, il l'attira à lui, de sorte qu'elle était pratiquement assises sur ses genoux. "Nous allons traverser ça" répéta-t-il. "Je sais que ça sera dur, mais je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de ne pas trop y penser. Ne nous faisons pas de faux espoirs, mais laissons la nature suivre son cours."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis se tourna vers lui, levant son visage pour le voir. "D'accord - je vais essayer mais ça va être difficile, je souhaite juste -"

"Tu veux juste ?"

"Rien. Ca ne sert à rien d'espérer." Elle sourit et se pencha en avant pour lui donner un rapide baiser. "Mais tu as raison. Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter pour ça. Arrivera ce qui doit arriver."

Au cours des semaines suivantes, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations quotidiennes, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, même si Sam dormait plus que la normale. Ils ne parlaient pas du bébé du tout et n'avaient rien dit à personne. Sam prenait toutes les précautions d'usage, prenant les vitamines prénatales, prenant beaucoup de repos et ne buvant pas d'alcool. En dehors de cela, le bébé était un sujet tabou.

Ils étaient tous deux tendus, même si ce n'était pas aussi terrible que Jack l'avait craint. Il était occupé et ça aidait. Il savait cependant que si - peut-être devrait-il penser quand - elle faisait une fausse couche, ça serait dévastateur. Autant il ne le voulait pas, autant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un enfant qui grandissait en elle, leur enfant et qu'il allait pleurer sa perte.

Un soir, Jack, lisait, couché dans leur lit quand Sam sortit de la douche et entra dans la chambre pour s'habiller pour la nuit. Il leva les yeux vers elle et se figea. Il fit rapidement le calcul et compris qu'elle était seulement à environ neuf semaines de grossesse - du moins selon leurs estimations. Ce qui le surprenait était que ça se voyait. En fait, elle avait un ventre de femme enceinte. Il fronça les sourcils de confusion - neuf semaines, n'était-ce pas un peu tôt pour que ça se remarque ?

Après onze semaines, Sam était devenue grosse. Il devenait difficile de le cacher aux gens et elle se promenait toujours avec des dossiers ou des paquets et restait toujours derrière un bureau ou une table, pour essayer de cacher son ventre. Heureusement, Daniel et Teal'c n'avaient pas beaucoup été là ces derniers temps - ils travaillaient avec SG9 temporairement et étaient partis plusieurs fois sur de longues de missions. Ils avaient décidé de leur dire la prochaine fois qu'ils rentreraient. Ils avaient également décidé que Sam devait voir son médecin.

"Général O'Neill, Samantha" dit le médecin en hochant la tête alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle d'examen. "Comment vous sentez-vous, Sam ?" demanda-t-elle, en regardant la très visiblement femme enceinte, face à elle. Elle l'avait vue au tout début de sa grossesse mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour la voir à nouveau maintenant.

"Je me sens bien - énorme, mais bien."

"Vous avez l'air d'aller bien. Voyons" dit le Dr Johnson, regardant le dossier et levant les sourcils. "Vous en êtes à douze semaines demain, à ce que je vois ?"

"Oui, c'est ça" dit Sam, en hochant la tête. "Je - nous ne pensions pas que j'arriverais si loin."

Le docteur sourit. "Mère Nature peut nous surprendre parfois, tout comme le corps humain. Permettez-moi de jeter un oeil sur vous et nous allons voir comment vont les choses."

"C'est normal que ça se voie autant ?" demanda Jack, alors que Sam s'allongeait sur la table et soulevait sa chemise.

"Hé bien, vous êtes tous les deux grands, donc ça ne serait pas surprenant que vous ayez un gros bébé. Laissez-moi vérifier et voir ce qui se passe." Le médecin palpa doucement le ventre de Sam avant de le mesurer avec un ruban. Le léger froncement de sourcil les inquiéta, mais il disparut vite et son expression devint plus agréable. "Je vais écouter le coeur" expliqua-t-elle, en attrapant une machine.

Jack et Sam étaient tendus, sachant que c'était le moment où ils entendraient - ou non - les battements de coeur du bébé. Jack ferma les yeux et pria.

Il fallut quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Sam pensa que son coeur était tombé droit dans ses chaussures. Elle serra étroitement la main de Jack, dans l'attente de qu'elle était sûre d'être de mauvaises nouvelles.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" dit le docteur en levant les yeux vers elle. "Il faut souvent du temps pour trouver le rythme cardiaque, à ce stade." Presque immédiatement, après un sourire, ils purent l'entendre - régulier, mais rapide, battement d'un petit coeur.

"Ca a l'air bien" déclara le Dr Johnson. "Juste ce qu'il faut à douze semaines." Elle bougea un peu et ils purent entendre encore les battements. Aucune d'eux ne remarqua le froncement de sourcils du médecin et ils auraient été effrayés s'ils l'avaient vu. A ce moment, ils étaient tout au bonheur du bébé qui était encore là.

"Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il y a une chance - ?" dit Jack d'une voix qui se brisa l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

"Oui - une bonne chance" répondit le médecin. "Le premier trimestre est toujours le plus dangereux. Cela ne veut pas dire que rien ne peut plus arriver après cela, mais avoir tenu jusque-là est bien mais allez-y doucement - N'exagérez pas, ne vous stressez pas, bien que je vous suggère de mener une vie aussi normale que possible. Je vais faire une échographie, juste pour vérifier" expliqua-t-elle. "Si vous voulez bien patienter un instant, je vais tout mettre en place." Face aux regards inquiets du couple, elle sourit de nouveau. "C'est la routine" leur dit-elle. "Je ne suis pas inquiète - je veux juste jeter un oeil pour confirmer que tout est sur la bonne voie, nous pourrons aussi confirmer la date de délivrance."

"D'accord" dit Sam, souriant en retour - même si elle était encore nerveuse. Une fois le médecin parti, elle regarda Jack. "Oh mon Dieu, Jack - peut-être que le bébé ira bien."

"Oui" dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

"J'ai peur" avoua-t-elle. "Presque plus maintenant qu'il y a une possibilité que ça marche, je m'étais convaincue qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je mène cette grossesse à terme - Que faire si j'y arrive ?"

"Je pense que nous devons faire ce que dit le Doc et y aller doucement, mais continuer à vivre comme d'habitude. Nous ferons notre possible pour que ce bébé vive, Sam - mais je pense que nous devons nous préparer à toute éventualité."

"Je sais" dit-elle, en lui serrant fermement la main. "Mais - Oh, j'espère !"

"Moi aussi."

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une technicienne entra en poussant un appareil d'échographie portable. Après quelques minutes, le temps de tout mettre en place, elle était prête. Sam resta immobile le temps que la technicienne dépose un gel réchauffé puis la baguette sur son ventre. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait voir - ou si cela rendrait les choses plus difficiles. Elle leva les yeux vers Jack, il regardait fixement l'écran. Il a soudain incliné la tête pour mieux voir et fronça les sourcils. Le connaissant, comme elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il était perplexe. Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle tourna la tête pour regarder.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour reconnaitre ce qu'elle voyait mais elle aussi était perplexe. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand la technicienne se vers eux avec un sourire. "Le médecin le soupçonnait" dit-elle. "Je ne suis pas censée dire quoi que ce soit" dit-elle, "mais vous pourriez vouloir vérifier que nous entendons deux battements de coeur en bonne santé ici."

Dire qu'ils étaient stupéfaits était un euphémisme. Ils regardaient tous deux l'écran, ne sachant pas quoi penser ou dire. La technicienne continua son examen, s'arrêtant parfois et cliquant sur l'image. Ni Sam ni Jack ne dirent un mot alors que la femme prenait les mesures. Les bébés étaient trop jeunes pour connaitre leur sexe, mais elle leur fit savoir qu'ils avaient l'air normaux et en bonne santé.

"Le médecin sera là dans un moment, pour parler avec vous, mais de point de vue, tout semble aller bien" elle leur sourit. "Félicitations !"

Elle remballa son matériel et disparu de la salle avant que l'un d'eux ne dise quoi que ce soit. Finalement, Sam rompit le silence..

"Au moins, nous savons pourquoi je suis si grosse" murmura-t-elle. "Je me demandais si j'attendais un éléphant !"

"Je pensais juste que - je - Sam - il y a deux bébés là-dedans !" Il avait l'air à la fois ravi, effrayé et ravi.

Elle rit, mais seulement car si ce n'était pas ça, elle était sûre qu'elle allait crier ou fondre en larmes. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Elle dégrisa vite quand elle réalisa que les grossesses gémellaires étaient encore plus risquées que les classiques. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, commençant à sentir la panique monter en elle.

"Hé bien, vous deux" dit le médecin en entrant dans la pièce, un papier à la main. "Est-ce que Marnie vous a montré vos bébés ?"

"Euh ouais" répondit Jack, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "Deux ? Nous allons vraiment en avoir deux ?"

Elle sourit et posa le papier, regardant le couple devant elle. "Oui, vous allez avoir des jumeaux. Je m'en doutais quand j'ai entendu les battements du coeur - ou des coeurs. Mais je voulais m'en assurer avant de dire quoi que ce soit au cas où ça aurait été un simple écho. Et la bonne nouvelle c'est que tout à l'air d'aller bien. Les bébés ont juste la bonne taille et ont l'air en pleine forme."

"Mais les grossesses gémellaires ne sont pas risquées ?" demanda Sam avec inquiétude.

Le Dr Johnson s'approcha et posa sa main sur Sam. "Elles sont un peu plus risquées mais pas assez pour s'en faire" dit-elle calmement. "Et nous allons prendre bien soin de vous et de ces bébés. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, vous êtes passée par le stade le plus risqué pour une fausse couche donc rentrez chez vous et alimentez-vous bien, reposez-vous - et laissez votre mari s'occuper du ménage !" Elle sourit et fit un clin d'oeil à Jack, qui se calma immédiatement.

"Le ménage, Doc ?" plaisanta-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Il se tourna vers Sam. "Je pense qu'une femme de ménage s'impose."

Sam se mit à rire et commença à se sentir mieux. "Donc - je ne dois rien faire d'autre ?" Elle se tourna vers le médecin. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour faire avancer les choses, mais le médecin secouait déjà la tête.

"Non - ne vous inquiétez pas. Détendez-vous et profitez de votre grossesse - autant que possible avec un ballon de basket dans l'estomac." Elle sourit à nouveau. "Si votre travail est stressant, vous pourriez demander à changer de service ou même prendre une pause. Ca ne vous ferait pas de mal de travailler mais restez aussi zen que possible."

Ils étaient silencieux sur le chemin du retour, pensant tous deux comment un après-midi pouvait tout changer. Ils étaient tous deux soulagés - et heureux - et inquiets. Enfin, Sam soupira doucement, se tournant vers son mari.

"Alors, des jumeaux. Il y en a dans ta famille ?"

"Pas que je sache" répondit-il. "Et toi ?"

"Non, je suppose que c'est juste -"

"Juste ?"

"Oh tu sais, la chance de SG1. Rien ne peut jamais être simple et facile avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? La Vie ou le Destin, je ne sais pas, semble vouloir rendre nos vies plus intéressantes."

"Intéressantes ? Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça." Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, puis un large sourire éclaira son visage. "Au moins comme ça, nous n'aurons pas à choisir un parrain, Daniel et Teal'c le seront tous les deux."

Ils avaient invité les deux hommes le soir suivant pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Aucun des deux hommes ne sembla surpris.

"Euh - c'était assez évident, Sam" l'informa Daniel. "Je veux dire - tu as l'air d'être enceinte."

"En effet. Je crains que vos efforts ne masquent pas suffisamment votre ventre" lui dit Teal'c. "Je savais aussi que vous portiez un enfant. Allez-vous bien ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

"Je vais bien - et jusque-là - tout semble aller bien" lui dit-elle.

"Nous sommes vraiment heureux pour vous les gars" dit Daniel. "Et vous savez que si on peut faire quoi que ce soit..."

"Gardez un oeil sur elle, les gars" ordonna Jack. "Elle est censée y aller doucement."

"OK - donc tu nous demandes de surveiller Sam - et l'empêcher de trop travailler ?" demanda Daniel, incrédule. "Nous n'avons jamais réussi par le passé - qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça va marcher maintenant ?"

Jack sourit - sachant qu'il était le seul à y arriver. "Vous la menacer de me le dire. Elle filera droit."

Sam grogna, mais quand Jack leva les sourcils, elle haussa les épaules. En fait, il pourrait vraiment l'empêcher de trop travailler et elle le savait. "Ecoutez les gars - vous n'allez pas avoir besoin de me surveiller" reconnut-elle finalement. "Je veux mener cette grossesse à bien plus que tout, je ne vais pas faire de bêtise !"

"Euh - il y a encore autre chose" dit Jack, regardant les deux hommes. "Nous allons avoir des jumeaux."

Plus la date de la délivrance approchait, plus Sam devenait grosse. Elle se sentait mal et elle était maussade - et plus heureuse que jamais. Les bébés se portaient bien - ils se développaient bien et tout allait bien. Elle vivait toujours dans la crainte que quelque chose se passe mal à la dernière minute mais elle refusait de laisser cette pensée s'installer dans son esprit.

Elle ne travaillait plus maintenant - elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester assise longtemps - ou se tenir debout, marcher ou même rester couchée. Elle était inquiète et passait la plupart de son temps à se dandiner vers la salle de bain - c'était du moins l'impression qu'elle avait. Il était temps qu'elle ait ses bébés !

"Que fais-tu à la maison si tôt ?" demanda-t-elle, irritée. Jack était censé être au travail.

"Bonjour à toi aussi" dit-il en se penchant pour lui donner un baiser. "Ne puis-je pas rentrer quand je veux et voir ma femme ?"

"Bien sûr - bien que tu ne rentres jamais en plein milieu de la journée." Pour une raison quelconque, elle était de mauvaise humeur ce jour et tout l'énervait. Elle était en fait heureuse de le voir mais ne semblait pas en mesure de le lui faire savoir.

"Hé bien, aujourd'hui, je le fais" dit-il, d'un ton neutre.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

"Pourquoi ? Oh, peut-être parce que ma femme va avoir des jumeaux !"

"Je peux prendre soin de moi, Jack" dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi et tu n'as certainement pas besoin de quitter ton travail juste pour me surveiller."

"Hé - peut-être que j'en avais besoin. As-tu jamais pensé que c'est difficile pour moi de rester assis à mon bureau toute la journée quand tu es à la maison, maussade, mal dans ta peau et sur le point de donner naissance à nos enfants ?"

Elle le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes puis fondit en larmes.

Il soupira, si dirigeant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Tu te sens vraiment mal, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, compatissant.

Elle hocha la tête en silence, et continua à pleurer sur son épaule. Enfin, une fois son uniforme trempé, elle leva la tête et renifla.

"Ca va mieux ?"

"Ouais" sourit-elle. "Désolée, je ne voulais pas te sauter à la gorge et je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui et tout me casse les pieds."

"Oh oh." Il se pencha et l'embrassa. "Je ferais mieux de me tenir à carreau alors !"

Il lui prépara à dîner, même si elle n'avait pas très faim. Il lui dit alors de se coucher sur le côté et il lui massa le dos. Ca aida un peu mais elle se sentait encore courbatue.

"Je souhaite que ces deux-là se décident à naître" soupira-t-elle, comme il continuait à lui masser le bas du dos.

"Hé - tu y es presque. Le Doc a même dit que ça pouvait arriver n'importe quand."

"Hé bien, j'aimerais que ça soit maintenant !"

Quand elle se coucha enfin, elle ne trouva aucune position confortable. Ce qui l'irritait encore plus c'était que Jack, lui s'était endormi instantanément. C'est un talent qu'il avait toujours eu, ce qui était des plus utiles dans les endroits particulièrement inhospitaliers, off world - mais ici, maintenant - quand elle ne pouvait pas dormir - ça le rendait dingue !

Elle fut tentée de lui mettre "accidentellement" un coup de pied ou un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais alors, elle repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle pendant sa grossesse, qu'il avait été son roc. Elle eut un petit rire à cette pensée - elle devrait le raconter à Daniel. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le réveiller - du moins pas intentionnellement.

"Ooh" Elle tenta de tirer sur la crampe qui l'avait prise au ventre. Ca n'aida pas et elle ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une autre crampe et commença à se maudire. Elle n'était pas bonne à - mince, celle-là avait vraiment fait mal.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que - bon, c'était peut-être ça ! Elle resta parfaitement immobile pendant les minutes suivantes et sentit deux "crampes" supplémentaires. Ouais - le travail commençait. Ce n'était certainement pas des contractions de Braxton Hicks.

Pendant les heures suivantes, elle essaya de se détendre mais les contractions se firent plus fortes et plus régulières. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore le temps - que cela pouvait encore durer un bon moment. Elle voulait que Jack dorme le plus possible parce que bientôt, elle aurait besoin de lui. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'inquiète avant que ça ne soit le moment. Elle savait qu'il était inquiet et que c'était dur pour lui. Elle sourit - pensant combien elle l'aimait - et comme il était beau quand il dormait.

Une contraction la fit grimacer de douleur. Elle pensa qu'il était temps de prévenir Jack, mais avant qu'elle ne bouge, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide entre ses jambes. Pendant un moment, elle fut terrifiée, se souvenant de sa fausse couche. Elle savait qu'elle devait vérifier - et elle fut soulagée de ne pas voir de sang - son pyjama et ses draps. Sa poche des eaux venait de se rompre.

La contraction suivante la fit gémir - tant la douleur était inattendue. A ce moment-là, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait appris au cours d'accouchement, on lui avait dit que les contractions étaient plus fortes et douloureuses une fois la poche rompue.

"Jack" murmura-t-elle.

Il grogna et se détourna d'elle.

"Jack" elle le secoua doucement.

"Vas-t'en Daniel" murmura-t-il. "Je ne veux pas aller voir les ruines maintenant."

"Jack" elle eut un petit rire "c'est moi - ta femme. Ta, très enceinte, femme, qui est en plein travail et qui voudrait bien aller à l'hôpital."

"Mmm" répondit-il. Quelques secondes passèrent et alors -

"Merde !" Il se redressa dans le lit et la regarda. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, les cheveux ébourriffés et les marques de l'oreiller sur le visage.

Comme elle était en plein milieu d'une contraction, elle ne répondit pas - ce qui était juste ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il sauta hors du lit et enfila ses vêtements en dix secondes chrono. Il était dans l'armée depuis assez longtemps pour savoir se vêtir à la hâte comme ça.

"Tu vas bien ?" il s'assit sur le bord du lit, près d'elle.

"Je vais bien" sourit-elle. "Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller. J'ai des contractions toutes les quatre minutes."

"Je suppose donc que tu es en travail depuis un certain temps ?" dit-il avec un hochement de tête. "Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé avant ?"

"Parce qu'il n'y avait rien que tu puisses faire et j'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de sommeil. Tu vas en être privé pendant un moment."

Il hocha la tête et l'aida à s'asseoir. Elle eut une autre contraction - qu'il l'aida à traverser - puis il prit ses vêtements et l'aida à s'habiller.

Ils furent à l'hôpital en moins de vingt minutes. On amena un fauteuil et le dossier fut rempli. Alors que le médecin vérifiait le col, il sortit de la chambre et prit son téléphone portable.

"Daniel - Sam est en plein travail" dit-il à l'archéologue. "Peux-tu prévenir Tealc' et Cass ?"

Il raccrocha et revint aux côtés de sa femme, et c'est ainsi que commencèrent les longues heures de soutien, à travers la douleur sans cesse croissante du travail.

Teal'c et Daniel arrivèrent et passèrent un peu de temps avec elle, donnant un peu de répit à Jack. Elle était plus heureuse quand il était avec elle - pas seulement pour lui donner à boire ou l'emmener aux toilettes, mais juste par sa présence.

"On y arrive Samantha" dit son médecin, après un nouvel examen. "Je dirais une demi-heure à une heure tout au plus et vous devrez pousser."

"Une heure ?" gémit-elle. "Jack - c'était une idée à toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il sourit au médecin et aux infirmières et acquiesça. Sam était l'une des femmes les plus courageuses qu'il n'ait jamais connue, mais elle n'avait jamais été en travail avant et il trouvait intéressant de voir comment elle gérait ça, par rapport à la douleur causée par des blessures ou des tirs ennemis.

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, Sam insista pour pousser. L'infirmière l'installa sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et se tenir aux barres. Jack se tenait là où il pouvait la soutenir et prit une profonde inspiration. On y était !

Il n'avait jamais réalisé que son épouse connaissait autant de jurons et dans tant de langues ! Daniel serait impressionné. Elle savait même quelques expressions en Goa'uld - heureusement le personnel médical n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que c'était une langue extraterrestre. "Elle a voyagé en Afrique" leur dit-il.

Il n'avait jamais non plus réalisé la force qu'elle avait dans les mains. Il était à peu près sûr qu'un de ses doigts était foulé, si ce n'est cassé et les autres contusionnés. Il sourit légèrement, pensant que c'était aussi bien qu'elle ne s'en soit pas prise à son entrejambe - sinon, il chanterait aigu.

"C'est bien Samantha" assura le Dr Johnson. "Jack - vous voulez voir la tête du bébé ?"

Il la regarda avec terreur - c'est si réel d'un coup. Il hocha la tête légèrement et alla vers le bas du lit. Il avait cet horrible cauchemar que soudainement un Goa'uld n'en sorte - il n'avait aucune idée d'où ça lui venait. Il cligna des yeux et se força à regarder.

"Oh mon Dieu, je peux voir la tête, Sam ! Je vois des cheveux !" Il regardait, fasciné, la tête se déplacer à chaque poussée. Dès que Sam se reposa, il remonta mais il essayait de descendre à chaque fois.

"D'accord, une dernière grande poussée Sam - allez, vous pouvez le faire !"

Elle haletait - puis laissa échapper un petit cri - mais se calma et poussa avec toute la force qu'elle avait en elle. Il regarda son bébé se déplacer vers le bas - et vers le bas encore.

"Venez là Jack - pourquoi ne l'attrapez-vous pas ?" Le médecin lui fit signe d'approcher. Il était sûr de s'évanouir - ou de mouiller son pantalon. Mais il était général - il pouvait le faire ! Il regarda le médecin, qui lui fit un signe rapide et lui montra comment mettre ses mains. "OK Sam - Poussez !"

Un autre cri, un grognement puis le silence pendant qu'elle poussait. Elle poussa un autre petit cri et tout à coup, dans un écoulement de liquide, un petit être fut propulsé droit dans ses mains.

Le bébé miaula - il jura que ça ressemblait à un miaulement de chat. Il le tenait bien, pas tout à fait sûr de la marche à suivre, mais en sachant que c'était un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

"Mettez-le sur le ventre de Sam" dit le médecin en souriant.

Il leva doucement le bébé - toujours couvert de blanc et de rouge - puis le posa sur le ventre de sa mère. Il regarda Sam poser ses mains et toucher le petit enfant. Il pouvait voir les larmes de joie dans ses yeux. Une seconde plus tard l'infirmière le couvrit avec une couverture chauffée et un petit bonnet.

Sam fronça les sourcils soudain - "Jack, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?"

Il se mit à rire en voyant sa fille cligner des yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait. "Nous avons une petite fille Sam" dit-il, en se penchant pour embrasser sa femme. "Et elle est belle !"

"Une petite fille ?" Sam leva les yeux et sourit à travers ses larmes.

"Tenez, Jack." Il regarda à nouveau le médecin qui lui tendait les ciseaux. Il connaissait cette partie et coupa le cordon. Il regarda ensuite Sam prendre le bébé et le porter à sa poitrine. Le bébé chercha pendant un moment mais elle trouva bientôt ce qu'elle cherchait et suça avec un soupir d'aise.

Le médecin regarda la mère et l'enfant puis sourit. "Elle est merveilleuse, Sam, Jack" dit-elle du bébé.

Jack ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de sa fille et de sa femme. Il était officiellement l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. En voyant la grimace de sa femme, il se souvint que ça n'était pas fini.

"Jack" Sam le regarda. "Prends-la, je pense que je dois pousser."

Jack se pencha et souleva doucement la petite fille - qui semblait très contrariée d'avoir été retirée de sa place chaude et confortable. Jack se mit à rire en la regardant et il l'enveloppa dans une petite couverture.

"Voilà - je vais la prendre, la nettoyer, la mesurer et la peser" leur dit l'infirmière. Il lui donna le bébé, à contrecoeur, mais il savait qu'il devait aider Sam de toute façon.

Le second bébé semblait mettre plus de temps à venir que sa fille. Il commença à s'inquiéter mais il ne sembla pas venir au monde. Il regarda le docteur avec un air interrogateur sur le visage, ne voulant pas inquiéter Sam avec ses paroles.

"Le bébé est un peu coincé" lui dit-elle calmement. "Je vais si je peux l'aider à sortir." Elle se pencha et fit quelque chose - il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il voulait juste que ça se termine. Il regarda Sam qui avait l'air d'être épuisée et prête à s'effondrer.

"Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps" lui dit-il pour la rassurer. "Accroche-toi."

"Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, Jack" gémit-elle doucement. "Je suis si fatiguée !"

"Je sais." Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres doucement sur son front. "C'est presque terminé. Encore quelques poussées puis nous aurons nos deux bébés avec nous."

"Et si quelque chose se passait mal ?" demanda-t-elle. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre pour la rassurer, elle commença à pousser à nouveau.

"C'est bon, Sam ! Le bébé arrive maintenant." Le Dr Johnson lui fit signe et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son enfant se frayer un chemin pour venir au monde.

Contrairement à sa fille, qui avait poussé un petit cri à la naissance, celui-ci était venu au monde avec un hurlement puissant. Jack grimaça à la façon dont le bébé hurla, mais il sentit un grand soulagement - et pouvait voir le même sur le visage de Sam.

"Ne me dis rien" dit-elle en riant. "C'est un garçon ?"

Il sourit et hocha la tête. "Oh oui - et je pense que c'est un vrai O'Neill !" Il mit son fils sur son ventre et la regarda frotter son petit dos pour qu'il se calme. Il attrapa le sein instantanément et but goulûment.

Jack regardait - et sut que celui-ci allait être turbulent !

"Hé les gars" il sortit dans la salle d'attente pour voir Daniel dans le canapé, les pieds sur l'accoudoir, un magazine dans les mains. Teal'c était assis à une table d'enfants, regardant un petit train en bois.

"Jack !" Daniel se redressa rapidement et tomba presque du canapé. "Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Elle va bien" sourit-il. "Comme les bébés."

"Ils sont nés ? Félicitations !" Daniel se pencha et prit son ami dans ses bras, suivi de près par Teal'c.

"Félicitations O'Neill. Dites-nous ce que vous avez ?"

"Des bébés, Teal'c" répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Il jura que Teal'c avait roulé des yeux, alors il reprit rapidement. "Nous en avons un de chaque - un scientifique et un soldat" continua-t-il. Cette fois, Daniel roula ses yeux. "Un garçon et une fille" leur dit-il finalement. "Et ils sont beaux et en pleine forme. Allez - Sam veut vous voir tous les deux et vous montrer les jumeaux."

A ce moment, ils entendirent un cri et ils levèrent tous les yeux pour voir Cassie dévaler l'allée. "Comment va-t-elle ? Sont-ils déjà nés ? Est-ce que ça va ?" Elle se jeta au cou de Jack qui rit et qui embrassa le haut de son front. "Elle va bien, oui et oui" dit-il pour répondre à ses questions.

"Oncle Jack !"

"Il est particulièrement agaçant maintenant Cass" expliqua Daniel avec un sourire. "Mais je pense qu'il a le droit."

"Alors ?" Cassie se pencha en arrière et le regarda. "Dis-moi !"

"Pourquoi tu ne viens pas voir par toi-même" lui dit-il. "J'allais emmener Daniel et Teal'c à venir. Nous avons eu les bébés - ils sont en bonne santé et Sam va très bien. Elle attend de vous les montrer."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre mais Daniel retint un peu Jack. "Et ne me dis pas que toi, tu n'en as pas envie aussi !"

"Bien sûr que si !" dit son ami. "Ils sont - incroyables !"

Daniel sourit alors qu'il regardait son ami passer devant pour ouvrir la porte. Teal'c et lui échangèrent un regard, s'accordant à penser que si quelqu'un méritait un tel bonheur, c'était Jack - et Sam bien sûr.

"Alors, voyons ces bébés !" Annonça Cassie. Elle courut vers Sam et lui fit un gros câlin, en faisant attention de ne pas écraser les bébés dans ses bras. "Alors, c'est quoi ? Jack ne m'a pas dit."

Sam lui désigna les deux petits paquets - un avec un bonnet rose et l'autre avec un bleu. "Un garçon et une fille" dit-elle à sa fille adoptive. "Elle pèse 3Kg100 et lui 3Kg450. Ils sont tous deux en bonne santé."

"Ils sont beaux Sam !" Cassie regarda les petits visages - encore un peu rouges et écrasés, mais tout à fait magnifiques. "Ils ressemblent à Jack !"

"Et il fait autant de bruit que son père" son épouse leur dit-elle. "Il est le plus bruyant des deux."

"Ils sont effectivement très beaux, Samantha" dit Teal'c. "Puis-je en tenir un ?"

"Bien sûr Teal'c." Elle lui laissa prendre le petit garçon et Daniel, la fille. Cassie se plaignit - mais elle savait que son tour viendrait.

"Alors - comment allez-vous les appeler ?" demanda Cassie.

Jack et Sam se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils avaient obtenu leur miracle après tout - ou pour être exacts, leurs miracles. Au début, ils avaient eu du mal à croire que c'était vrai - que les bébés étaient enfin ici. Enfin, cependant, comme ils regardaient autour d'eux, ils purent l'accepter et se réjouir. Ils avaient la famille idéale - deux beaux bébés, leurs oncles Daniel et Teal'c et leur grande soeur Cassie. Oui - une famille parfaite - maintenant prête pour une toute nouvelle aventure.

"Bienvenue dans notre famille" dit Jack, en regardant les bébés qui reposaient maintenant dans ses bras. "Benjamin Charles et Katharine Janet."

**FIN**


End file.
